La Curiosidad No Mató al Gato
by Valyzons
Summary: La atracción entre Constance D'Artagnan y el Rey Sol siempre ha estado latente. Unos documentos robados y una copa de vino consiguen que el deseo de ambos por imponer su voluntad sobre el otro se les vaya de las manos. Aviso a navegantes: clasificado como M por contenido sexual y violencia. One-shot basado en un fic más largo. ¡Disfrutadlo!


**#Valyzons**

**Este one-shot pertenece a un fic más largo que iré subiendo en el futuro. Ese fic tiene referencias a CDHYF pero NO CONTIENE SPOILERS de CDHYF. De hecho, por no contener no contiene más que una mención de soslayo a CDHYF.**

**No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes originales. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias etc son más que bienvenidas. **

**Agradecimientos a esas personas que me tientan a escribir escenas subidas de tono con Louis XIV de protagonista. Sí, vosotras sabéis quiénes sois. Porque todas somos un poquito más monárquicas cuando se trata del Louis de la Máscara de Hierro.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

-¿Qué hay en esa celda que no quieres que sepamos Louis?-se preguntó en voz alta Constance leyendo por encima unos documentos sobre una celda específica de la Bastilla. Era la segunda vez que veía que se hablaba de esa celda ¿qué habría allí dentro para ocupar el tiempo de Louis? La Bastilla era donde los presos quedaban olvidados desde que entraban en cadenas hasta que salían amortajados. Dio un respingo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras ella pero no se apartó de los documentos. Apartarse de golpe habría sido lo más sospechoso así que se limitó a fingir que leía otros papeles mucho más inofensivos deslizando los de la Bastilla al final del montón.

-Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato-la mano de Louis sobre los papeles hizo que apartara la vista de ellos para posarla en él perezosamente.

-No debía ser un gato muy listo-el Rey Sol asintió con sus palabras permitiéndose una sonrisa mientras bebía de su copa de vino-¿y cómo de lista ha sido la gata que envié a Inglaterra?-ella subió una pierna a la silla y se remangó las faldas para sacar un cilindro del tamaño de una vela que llevaba atado al muslo. Lo bueno de esas faldas enormes era que se podía ocultar prácticamente cualquier cosa bajo ellas. Se lo tendió sin poder ignorar la mirada lasciva que el rey le dirigió a su pierna ni lo que esta despertó en ella. Se cubrió rápidamente la piel desnuda apartando la mirada, incómoda... o eso es lo que intentaba hacerse creer que sentía porque el cosquilleo que la recorrió no era de incomodidad.

Louis abrió el cilindro y sacó los papeles enrollados dentro estirándolos sobre la mesa, sosteniéndolos con las manos para que no se doblaran sobre sí mismos. Cuando pareció satisfecho dejó que volvieran a su posición original con un sonido seco mientras bebía de su copa de vino volviendo una vez más sus ojos a ella.

-Son copias de los originales. De haberme llevado los originales habrían sabido que les estamos espiando-aunque él no le había pedido que se justificara lo hizo sabiendo que ese silencio premeditado sólo era el preludio de una queja.

-No están enteros-su voz era neutra, conversacional casi pero sus ojos brillaban con reproche y con algo más. Constance se dirigió a la ventana apartando las cortinas para ver los jardines tenuemente iluminados por la luz que salía de Versalles.

-Es lo mejor que pude conseguir con el tiempo que tuve-explicó sin que su voz temblara, no aceptaría una sola queja de alguien que no hacía su propio trabajo sucio.

-¿Y si no fuera suficiente?-la voz de Louis era la de un depredador que jugaba con su comida y Constance se giró para mirarle con altivez.

-¿Y si os buscáis otra espía?-le mantuvo la mirada, orgullosa y desafiante y él deslizó la yema de su índice enjoyado por su nuca despejada siguiendo la línea de su columna hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Un escalofrío instantáneo la recorrió y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido excitado.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra vuestro hermano Constance?-su tono contenía una burla y sus palabras

una amenaza y Constance se encogió a la mención de su hermano. El rey lo estaba dejando muy claro, había azotado a su hermano hasta marcarle la espalda y volvería a hacerlo si lo veía necesario.

-Está mejor. Fue valiente, no muchos hombres habrían aguantado los latigazos que él aguantó sin siquiera gritar-su voz dejó bien claro que dentro de esos "no muchos hombres" no estaba incluido él. Soltó la cortina y se giró para encararle encontrándoselo peligrosamente cerca, sus ojos azules atravesándola, oscurecidos por un deseo que no podía ocultar. Era más alto que ella y su figura se imponía sobre la de ella, su gesto de fingida tranquilidad apenas roto por la expresión de sus iris.

-Brindemos por él pues-bebió de la copa de vino sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella como una serpiente que vigila al pajarillo que está a punto de morder. Le tendió la copa y Constance supo inmediatamente que era una trampa. Y no habría podido decir que cayó en ella involuntariamente. A la copa apenas le quedaba el poso y para bebérselo tuvo que alzar la copa y la barbilla irremediablemente cerrando los ojos sabiendo que acababa de venderse.

Sintió el frío líquido en los labios al mismo tiempo que los largos dedos de Louis en su cuello, el pulgar bajo la barbilla obligándola a mantenerla en alto y el sabor del vino inundó su boca a la vez que la boca del rey se adueñó de su esbelta garganta. Se atragantó en un jadeo y pudo sentir la sonrisa de él en su piel que se le puso de gallina de golpe. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo el vaso cayó de entre sus dedos y se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Tragó con dificultad debido a la postura e inmediatamente después él la mordió sobre la nuez haciendo presión con los dedos en su nuca para bajarle el rostro bruscamente y besarla de forma salvaje. Una parte de Constance se rebeló contra esos labios que no pedían permiso pero la otra, la que siempre había sentido curiosidad sobre cómo sería ser besada por el Rey Sol se dejó. Intentó apartarle golpeando su pecho pero él sólo la agarró de las muñecas con fuerza y se las alzó por encima de la cabeza empujándola violentamente contra la ventana. Se rebeló aún un poco más, retorciéndose para soltarse las manos, consiguiendo solo excitarle más. Como represalia por sus protestas mordió su labio inferior con fuerza arrancándole una exclamación de dolor que se perdió en el gruñido excitado de él. Ese dolor despertó su instinto salvaje y se soltó de su agarre para abofetearle pero justo en ese momento él se pegó por completo a su cuerpo. El calor traspasaba sus ropas, las manos de él posesivas en su cuerpo aferrándola a él por la cintura, las de ella traicionándola al enredarse en la melena rubia de él, sus bocas luchando por dominar un beso brusco de lengua, labios y dientes.

El rey tiró de su vestido intentando liberar sus pechos del abrazo constrictor del corsé y aunque no lo consiguió del todo sí que dejó más piel libre para sus labios y su lengua que recorrieron la blanca piel del escote de Constance que dejó escapar un gemido ahogado mientras tironeaba de la pesada casaca de él intentando quitársela consiguiéndolo tras varios tirones furiosos. Le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y siguió bajando hacia su cinturón sonriendo maliciosamente al escuchar el gruñido gutural que se formó en el pecho del rey. Los dientes se cerraron en torno a uno de sus rosados pezones que había conseguido liberar mientras las manos ansiosas de Louis le alzaban las aparatosas faldas y tiraban de las enaguas sin importarle si se las bajaba o las rasgaba con el gesto. Apoyada en la ventana, se golpeó contra el cristal al echar la cabeza atrás con un gemido de placer sintiendo los dedos de él tanteando el calor de su sexo, uno de sus largos dígitos encontrando un camino dentro de su interior. Crispó las manos en su pelo, tirándole inconscientemente de la melena cuando un estallido de placer le subió desde entre las piernas al sentir el pulgar de él frotarse contra su sensible clítoris. Cerró los ojos, ajena a los jadeos que llenaban el ardiente ánimo de la habitación, sólo pendiente del creciente placer que lanzaba un escalofrío tras otro de placer por su cuerpo. Cada nuevo estremecimiento más fuerte que el anterior.

Louis volvió a morderla, esta vez más fuerte bebiéndose cada gemido como una victoria, sintiendo una presión casi dolorosa entre las piernas cuando el cuerpo de ella se ajustó a sus dedos. Estaba tan estrecha... no era virgen pero no debía de haber estado con muchos hombres. La idea sólo le excitó más, la deseaba, deseaba poseer su cuerpo exquisito, doblegar su impertinencia, domar su carácter y hacerla suya de una forma que jamás se le olvidara. Sacó los dedos de su interior con la misma falta de delicadeza con que los había metido y forzó uno de ellos en la boca de ella obligándola a saborearse en ellos. El roce áspero de su lengua contra la yema de su dedo y la imagen mental que eso le creó hizo que se le escapara un gemido de anticipación. Tal vez más tarde, ahora tenía otros planes para ella. Agarrándola de la cintura la empujó contra la cama que protestó ante el peso repentino y se subió sobre ella de forma felina despojándose de su camisa en el camino. Ella le recibió con un beso voraz tirando de su labio con los dientes, sin dejarse vencer en la lucha por la dominación por su real lengua mientras él le arrancaba el corsé, rasgando los cordones que lo mantenían atado a su espalda tragándose el siseo dolorido de ella. Lamió su piel mientras bajaba por su garganta hasta sus pechos por fin libres para su boca y sus manos que no perdieron tiempo.

Constance arqueó la espalda cuando Louis paseó los pulgares por sus, ya de por sí, duros pezones y se mordió el labio inconscientemente del placer cuando lamió uno de ellos. Lejos de quedarse quieta arañó su espalda desnuda y sus brazos, fuertes y definidos prueba de que no era un rey que se permitiera perder la forma física. Siguió el camino natural de los músculos de su pecho apenas cubierto por un vello rubio desde sus pectorales, por su duro abdomen hasta su pantalón deteniéndose sólo cuando sintió su dura erección presionando contra la tela. Una risotada se mezcló con sus gemidos cuando escuchó el jadeo sorprendido y excitado que se le escapó a Louis cuando apretó los dedos alrededor de él. Alzó la vista para observarla, sus ojos normalmente azules casi negros que parecía que quisieran devorarla, su mirada salvaje y descontrolada esperando que ella se acobardara ante él pero la respuesta de Constance fue alzarse sobre los codos para morder su mentón y el lóbulo de su oreja, retándole.

En un momento, el rey se deshizo de su pantalón y de la ropa que aún cubría el cuerpo de ella y en un instinto de dominación rodeó su cuerpo para girarla obligándola a aferrarse a la colcha mientras entraba en ella sin miramientos. Constance soltó un grito, sus uñas crispándose con el repentino dolor, su cuerpo tardando unos segundos en ajustarse a él... unos segundos que él no le concedió impulsándose dentro de ella con todas sus fuerzas, los dedos agarrándola por la cintura con tanta fuerza que sabía que al día siguiente tendría moratones. Tiró de su pelo, deshaciéndole del todo el moño que contenía sus rizos en lo alto de la cabeza y que se había mantenido más o menos intacto y la forzó a alzar la barbilla observando su magnífico cuerpo de mujer, desnudo y sometido. La satisfacción que sintió con esa imagen estuvo a punto de precipitarle al vacío del éxtasis pero aún no, aún no había terminado con ella.

Lo que no esperaba es que ella tampoco había terminado con él y en cuanto el dolor pasó se alzó girando la cabeza para apartar sus manos de su pelo, un gruñido salvaje formándose en sus labios al hacerlo. Era una hija del pueblo libre. Y el pueblo libre no podía ser doblegado. Nadie podía dominarlo. Ni siquiera Louis XIV, Rey Sol de Francia. Pegó la espalda a su pecho sintiendo una gota de sudor escurrirse entre sus pechos y fue ella esta vez quien se aferró a él, agarrándole de la nuca con las uñas, no iba a ser la única que tendría cardenales al día siguiente. Se movió contra él de la misma forma violenta que él se impulsaba en su interior y sus gemidos se volvieron más agudos cuando una de las manos de él masajeó uno de sus pechos, apretándolo entre los dedos hasta hacerle daño. Un dolor que sólo intensificó el placer. Constance giró el rostro atrapando sus labios sin pedirle permiso en un beso húmedo y entrecortado que acabó cuando ella le mordió el labio. La batalla por el control se alargó hasta que la mano libre de Louis se deslizó entre sus cuerpos sudorosos y encontró el clítoris de ella. Le bastó un par de roces mezclados con sus embestidas inmisericordes para arrancarle el grito de placer que le indicó que para ella la batalla había terminado.

-Eres mía Constance-susurró con la voz ronca en su oído, su tono oscuramente posesivo y entonces le mordió el punto donde su cuello y su hombro se unían con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor de la sangre de ella en la lengua.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-consiguió pronunciar ella en un jadeo estirándose de forma que precipitó el orgasmo de Louis sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Al igual que los dientes de él se habían hundido en la carne de su cuello, las uñas de ella lo hicieron en la de los hombros de él dejándole ocho surcos sangrantes que le atravesaban los omoplatos.

Los gritos de placer de ambos se entrelazaron mientras sus cuerpos se tensaban como las cuerdas de un violín antes de que ambos cayeran exhaustos en la cama. Los ojos cerrados, los cuerpos temblando, los espasmos del placer aún recorriéndoles. Tardaron un rato hasta que la respiración se les acompasó lo suficiente como para poder respirar con normalidad, el dolor de los tirones, los mordiscos y los arañazos imponiéndose por primera vez al placer. Constance fue la primera en alzarse de la cama, ni siquiera se giró a mirarle mientras recogía los restos hechos jirones de su vestido y su ropa interior. Abrió un ojo para observarla mientras se arreglaba el vestido para ocultar los rotos hasta que llegara a casa. Lo hacía de una forma totalmente casual como si lo que acabara de pasar no le importara lo más mínimo... como solía comportarse él después de algo así. Constance se inclinó sobre el escritorio y dobló los documentos que había robado para guardarlos en el cilindro y lanzárselos a la cama al rey con desidia.

-Guardadlos a buen recaudo Majestad, quién sabe qué podría ocurrir si cayeran en las manos equivocadas-sin inclinarse, sin despedirse, sin esperar a que él le permitiera hacerlo se fue dejándole con un gusto amargo en la boca. Se suponía que él había ganado, él la había desposeído de todo control y virtud, él la había dominado... y sin embargo sentía que había jugado con él de alguna forma que no terminaba de comprender. Se levantó tras un rato en el que la impotencia aumentó y rabioso le ladró a un criado que le trajera una botella de vino mientras volvía a desplegar los planos que Constance había robado para él... sin darse cuenta de que faltaba un documento en la mesa. Aquel que ocultaba su mayor secreto en una celda de la Bastilla.


End file.
